


Neighborhood Watch

by OnyourRadar



Series: Neighborhood Watch Series [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Eliott borrows a lot of shit, Eliott is 24, Fluff, Humor, It's Okay, Lucas is 17, M/M, There's probably others but I can't think, Well what I think humor is, brief OCs - Freeform, nothing bad happens, they just fall in love, what a great way for him to see his baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar
Summary: Lucas finally found an apartment that he can move into. He has some run-ins with a very hot neighbor. A very hot neighbor who is always asking to borrow something. Especially at odd hours of the night.He can't seem to say no.





	Neighborhood Watch

Lucas closes his eyes and breathes out a sigh of relief. He looks down at the paper in his hands and he reads it again for what feels like the 100th time now. It’s finalized in letter format. In 10pt font, Lucas reviews the document that seals the deal. Legally emancipated. Finally after what felt like the worst year of his life, things are falling into place. He sees his zigzag paths finally straighten and he now knows where to place his feet when walking. 

Even before the court decision, Lucas scored a job. A part time gig stacking books at the library. His shift starts after school hours and runs only till 4:30, when it closes. On Saturdays he works from 10 to 2. Lucas can supplement the lack of income with his morning paper runs. For the time being, Lucas has time to move all of his things out of his father's house, which shouldn't be too hard considering he was rarely ever home. His legal address is listed under Mary, an old friend of his mother. 

He thinks, perhaps he should look in the papers for a flat share option. He could lie about his age, if he answers the right ad, he could avoid answering too many questions. Lucas has quite a bit saved up with the years of allowances that he worked hard for but has not touched. He has enough cushion to feel comfortable. He has a birthday coming up and pretty soon he will only have a full year before he turns eighteen, and he can put all of this behind him. He can make decisions as an adult with no worries. Although Mary has been a kind presence, helping him get his paperwork in order, providing him what he needs when he needs it--a warm meal here and there, a bed to sleep on--Lucas does his best to stay out of her way. She always has such a sad look on her when she looks at him. Sometimes she’d stand and stare before shaking her head and walk away mumbling, cigarette hanging loosely from her mouth. 

When Lucas can get away with it, he stays with his mother. The nurses who tend to her needs often turn a blind eye when he curls up in the visitors chair, falling asleep and unwilling to move even though visiting hours were long over. If he can’t get away with it, Lucas wanders the streets. He wasn’t proud of it, but he has spent more than one night in a park, staring up at the stars until they turned into a vision of morning dusk right before his eyes. He still goes to school, having started his last year of high-school just a couple of months ago. Luckily, Lucas utilizes the showers in the locker rooms when he needs to. 

Lucas doesn’t let his studies fall by the wayside because that is one of his stipulations. He thinks however, he might take a gap year before applying for university. He has no connections with those he attends school with, he doesn’t have many friends-- maybe some acquaintances--but only the principal and counselor are aware of his situation. 

So Lucas promises himself, by the time he turns 17, he wants to have already been unpacked and settled in a new apartment. No more skirting around Mary, hiding out with his mother, or waiting for an opportune moment to enter his father's place. He looks up at the stars just for their beauty and not for guidance. He reaches back into his backpack, one that he carries with him everywhere, and pulls out a crinkled newspaper. Lucas uses his phone to illuminate the small black print. His blue eyes scan the greyscale and he takes his time. It’s October. He has time. 

****

\-----

****

“Nicolas is coming home from uni by mid-May, he’ll need his room back.”

“I’ll have my things moved out by then.”

“...Lucas”

 

“No..It’s-- I’m fine.”

 

“Thank you...”

His voice is quiet. 

 

****

\---=--

****

By March, Lucas has what little he owns packed away in a small carry on suitcase. He’s seventeen. Lucas leaves the suitcase with his mother and he visits everyday. He makes sure he has a change of clothing in his school bag in case he can’t make it back to see his mother before the doors close. That rarely happens but when it does, Lucas walks past his old home, checks for a car in the driveway and if empty, he uses the key that he still keeps to find comfort in his old bed. He makes sure not to disturb anything. 

He is almost always up and out before anyone comes home. 

He has two months before the end of school. Before he is free for the summer to work and secure a more permanent place to live. He decides there are no more restrictions really, since he is 17, that he can apply. He goes to the local thrift shops and searches for a nice button down shirt, khakis to look professional in case he gets called in for any interviews. He uses any free periods to look at ads for positions that need to be filled. He doesn’t ask for help, Lucas does it all by himself. 

He fills out application after application before one finally sticks as he drops it off. He is greeted with a kind face of a young woman. She has him wait, as she reviews his paper in front of him. He doesn’t normally get nervous but the way her green eyes would go from glancing at his application and back at him made Lucas conscious of how he looked. 

He’s thin because he doesn’t have a regular, healthy diet. He eats everyday of course, mostly on the run. Sometimes, the nurses at the home, packs his mother’s dinner tray with an extra sandwich, just for him. He takes it and stores it for the next day. He is sure her green eyes take in the bags under his eyes from his lack of sleep. 

“It says you’re 17 here, you just had a birthday. A little young?” 

Lucas shakes his head, lips dipping at the corner into a little frown. Bottom lip jutting out just a little. “No.” 

“You’re still in school?”

Lucas nods his head. “Yes but I’m free by 2:30. And I can work weekends, it’s also my final year, so I’m free to work whenever you need me once school is out.”

“No uni?”

“Not yet.” She nods at him. 

“This is my busy season, lots of weddings in the spring and fall. You’ll come in when you get out of school and work till closing. Sometimes that might be really late. Are you okay with this?”

Lucas’ heart thumps at the prospect of being hired. He nods his head, unable to contain his smile from showing. She smiles back in response. 

“You’ll help close shop and you can cash out any tips we make. Do you have an experience with baking?” Lucas stops for a second at the memory of pulling homemade cakes out of the oven with his mother when he was younger. When things were easy. 

He tilts his head slightly and she can tell by his reaction that he doesn’t. “I hope you’re a quick learner, Lucas Lallemant. You start next week. Don’t be late.”

“..t-thanks. Mrs.--”

“You can call me Manon. Mrs. Demissy is my mother.”

Maybe pity is what makes her give him the job. Lucas pushes the thought to the back of his mind. He needs it, so he won’t question her actions anymore than he has too. 

****

\-----

****

By April, Lucas is stretching himself thin. His studies go well but he isn’t sure he can continue sneaking around. Mary made it clear he could stay until her son came home. The weather has warmed up a bit and the parks are not bad on cool nights. If it rains and he is desperate he takes her up on the offer. 

Manon starts to question when he comes in for work looking more tired than the day before. Normally he brushes off her concern. But he knows he can’t keep up the facade of normalcy for too much longer. 

When Lucas is called into the counselor’s office, he lets her talk. 

“You’ve scored and ranked in the top three in your class Lucas, second as a matter of fact, are you sure you want to do this?” 

He nods his head. 

“If you’re worried about the application process there are waivers we can provide for struggling students. And we are here to help you apply. That’s literally my job. You can miss a lot if you decide to take a gap year, and that might affect the decisions of certain universities if they are to review this decision.”

Lucas knows all of this, he sits biting gently at his nails. “I think it’s better if I save up before deciding to head off to uni.” It’s not free. He needs to think about what he really wants to do with his life after he gets it in order. 

His counselor looks at him over the wide brim of her glasses before sighing. She takes off her glasses, places them on the desk in front of her and uses her perfectly manicured fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose. 

“Tell me, what _can_ I help with then?” There is so much in that one sentence Lucas almost breaks. He holds it together, however, and chooses to bend instead. 

“I need to move. I’m looking for apartment shares but can’t seem to find any in the ad sections. If you have any ideas, that could help.” _Thank you._

She nods. “I know a couple of people, a little older than you, university kids who are always in need of subletting their places, especially since summer is coming and leases are up soon. Let me check in and look around.”

Lucas nods. “I don’t want them to know my situation.” 

She is silent for a while. Staring intently at him. “Okay. That I can do. Now let’s talk graduation.”

Normally the Valedictorian would give the speech after the keynote speaker at graduation. Then it was followed by a shorter speech, given by the runner up. Lucas was runner-up. 

He shook his head no. He wouldn’t do it. He would sit where they wanted him to sit, wear the gowns made special for his position, but he refused to speak. 

She nods again. “We will have someone fill that position for you then. Will...who's attending the--”

“No one.” 

Her eyes look glassy and Lucas excuses himself. “I’m sorry, I do have work that I need to get to. I’ll be sure to request that night off so that I can walk and be present for the ceremony. Is there anything else?” 

She shakes her head and Lucas is quick to leave the office. He looks at his phone. He was going to be late for work. 

When he arrives, Manon is cashing a customer out. He apologies for being late and quickly goes to the back and changes his clothing. He throws on a white apron and switches to his slip resistant sneakers. Lucas is still learning. He works intense hours but is appreciative of the work. Manon is a great teacher, patient and calm when he makes mistakes. 

He proves quickly why he was second in his class. He carries a small notebook which he takes notes with whenever Manon goes over a specific recipe of hers, how long the cupcakes go in for, fold the batter gently...and he does. Lucas learns how to use a knife properly. He can differentiate between the different flours Manon uses and what she uses them for. 

For the most part, he keeps the storefront clean and handles the customers. Sometimes, when they close, Manon lets him take the batches that they botched in the back. He likes the job. He makes enough to stop working his morning paper runs. 

When he heads to the front, Manon motions for him to come close so he does. 

“You’re 20 minutes late, what happened?” 

“The counselor had to talk to me about graduation. It’s coming up.”

“What of it?”

“Whether or not I wanted to give a speech after our valedictorian.” 

Manon cocks a brow. Lucas shakes his head. “Can I have that day off? It’s in May.” Manon smiles. 

“Of course.” 

****

\-----

****

Graduation is an ordeal. The girls do their make-up, wear sky high heels, beautiful skimpy dresses are hidden underneath ugly black gowns. Lucas gags on the amount of money he overhears, the girls talk about spending on their hair. He chuckles because the caps look good on no one. All the pomp and circumstance gets Lucas all jittery. He wants the night to end. He sees moms and dads, cousins, grandparents, sisters, brothers, aunts and uncles who hold bouquets of flowers. He hears the love in their voices and in the cheers as his classmates walk across the stage. Lucas walks across the stage to the kind claps and cheers of the people in the audience who fill the silence for those who walk without family present. Lucas can’t wait to leave the flashes of cameras and photos being taken behind by the end of the night. He doesn’t want to think of the memories being made all around him. 

He’d rather forget the night ever happened.

Lucas makes a clear path for the exit, brushing past the throng of bodies. He is forced to stop when he hears his name called. When he turns, he sees his counselor, looking beautiful in a peach toned dress, that hugged her youthful body. Without asking she bends and hugs him. 

When she straightened, she hands him a slip of paper. “Call this number, I have it on good authority the boys staying in this apartment are in dire need of an extra roommate. And they’re all good people. They attend a local university, not far from where you are staying.” 

Lucas looks at her with his eyes wide. Thankful. She looks at him quiet at first. 

“Don’t be a stranger, Lucas. Come here and seek help if you need it. My doors are always opened. Even if you’ve graduated. My job is not done until I see you successful.” 

He doesn’t have words of gratitude but Lucas swallows past the lump in his throat. He nods and turns to walk away.  
****

**\-----**

 

When he first called he was greeted by a sleepy voice. He winced but when he thought about it, it was 2 o’clock on a saturday. It was during his break at work and he was sure that any normal human would be awake. 

He asks about the roomshare situation and hears the other on the line, Yann, wake up a bit. 

“Yeah, I live with three others, but one is moving out soon. By the end of the week. If you want you can come by to check it out, sorry what’s your name?” 

“Lucas.”

“Alright Lucas, schools out for us so the boys and I will be home at any point this upcoming week. How bout you stop by and we can grab a few drinks or two and get familiar?”

Lucas nods his head before he answers. He’ll have to ask Manon for another day off, he hopes she doesn’t give him too much trouble.

Lucas tells Yann this, and let’s him know he’ll text him when he will be available. When his break is almost over he approaches Manon who is organizing the display case. 

“You want another day off?” Her brows furrow at the request. “You just had one.”

Lucas nods.”I’ll...need a couple of days off. At least two in the next couple of weeks.” 

Manon huffs, her cheeks puffing out for a moment. “When I hired you I thought you understood that this was my busy season. I need all the help I can get. Explain to me why you need these days off please?”

Lucas bites his inner cheeks. 

“Because I...I found an apartment I might be able to move into and if it works out. I need to go shopping for a bed and maybe move my things in. If...if anything I might be able to do all that in one day.”

Manons’ eyes widen before they narrow. She looks at the display case, stands with one hand braced on top of the counter, the other on her hips. When she looks back at Lucas, he sweats a bit from nerves. Her head tilts to the side and her fingers begin to tap. 

“Lucas...where have you been living?” 

She’s not that much older than him, 6 or 7 years, but Lucas feels small. Smaller than he has in years. He stutters, mouth gaping unsure of what to say before he buckles himself in and decides, maybe she does need to know. 

“Nowhere.” Sometimes with his mother who lives in a home because she’s unstable. Sometimes in his old twin bed when his father was out drinking his nights away. Sometimes with a stranger who looks at him with sadness, looks tired and weighed down by the burden that Lucas brings. His bed can be a bench at the park on some nights. Or a chair by his mother’s bedside. 

Lucas lets her know he’s been taking care of himself for years now. He does what he can, he survives the only way he knows. Lucas expects many things, to be fired, to be yelled at, disbelief even. 

He doesn’t expect to be pulled into a soul-crushing hug, with Manon crying into his hair. 

“Why...why didn’t you tell me. You stupid, stupid boy.” 

Lucas doesn’t know.  
****

**\-----**

“Mama…”

He shifts his body so his elbow rests on the arm rest, legs folded like a pretzel. Over his shoulders the moon hangs behind a closed window, the light illuminating his mothers’ sleeping face. 

“I have a home to go to now.” 

The silence of the room answers him and Lucas breathes in deeply. 

****

**\-----  
** Manon gives him three days off. Wednesday through Friday. She makes him promise that if he needs more time, he would tell her. So on Wednesday, Lucas sends a text and asks if it works for everyone if he stops by in the morning. He wants to utilize his time wisely. Yann texts back, that he would be awake, but there were no guarantees for the other two. 

When he arrives, he carries with him a bag of strawberry crossovers. A gift for waking them so early. He meets Yann for the first time and it is strange but they act like long lost friends. Friends who’ve known each other for years. They joke easily. 

Yann is 22. He thanks him for the food and grabs two for himself. “Thanks, the other two are awake, if you want to come in.” 

It’s a nice apartment. A kitchen with an island, three bedrooms to the side, two and a half baths. When Lucas enters the living room he is greeted with a curly haired boy in an armchair and a blonde who is laid out on a loveseat. Both turn to look at him smiles on their face. 

“Lucas, that’s Basile over there, and the blonde is Arthur.” 

“Hey hey! Welcome.” Lucas nods his head, smiles at the other two. Lucas gets along with the other two as they welcome him into their small circle once done devouring the pastries he brought. They show him is room. Rent will be 650. Utilities and amenities bring it to 700. That Lucas can swing. He might be a bit tight, but he can handle it. 

“How old are you Lucas?”

“17”

“My god, you’re a baby!” 

“Leaving the nest early?”

Bas and Arthur are both 21. A couple of months younger than Yann. They all stare at him for a second. 

It’s Yann that reads into his silence and awkward shrug before he lets out a comfortable laugh and shrugs the other two off by changing the topic. 

“Cool, as long as you can hang we’ll be cool. No drinking for you though, unless it’s here… at the apartment.” Yann says this all with a wink. 

Lucas nods. “Right. So when can I move in?” They all offer to help him with his things. But he’s embarrassed to say he has nothing. He says he just needs to buy a bed for now because he plans on leaving everything else at his parents house. It’s the easy way out but he takes it. 

 

****

\-----

****

Yann tells him he can help move the bed. It’s a long way up with four flights of stairs, a long hallway and the last bedroom in the apartment, farthest away from the door. Lucas is thankful. He splurges just a bit on the cheapest queen he can find. They barely fit it through the door and by the second flight, Yann is stumbling over his own feet so they stop, laughing at themselves. 

It's footsteps behind them that catches Lucas’ attention. He moves to shift the bed so that it is out of the way, so they only take up one side of the stairwell. He feels a body brush up behind him. Lucas jolts, he turns to look at the stranger who didn’t know what personal space was. 

“Ah, sorry ‘bout that… I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

Lucas cranes his neck to look up into blue eyes that dance with mirth. The boy--obviously older than him--, steps back and Lucas takes in the sight of him. Wild hair up in every direction, a jawline that is dusted with a five oclock shadow and can cut glass. Dusty rose lips stretched in a wide teeth baring grin. 

The deepest laugh lines Lucas has ever seen. 

Lucas’ eyes travel down over his muscular arms and chest which are practically bare in a loose slub jersey tank. His khakis hug thick thighs and his feet covered in white sneakers.  
Lucas blinks and the other boy’s brows furrow.

“You good?” 

Lucas nods. “Sorry, we were in the way.”

“No, it’s fine. Need help?” The stranger points to the bed and Yann speaks for him. 

“Nah we’re good. Thanks though.” 

The other boy shrugs. His large hand comes down and pats Lucas on the shoulders, lingering just a bit longer than necessary. 

“Okay. I’ll see you guys around, yah?” He’s taking the stairs two and three at a time. When he disappears, Lucas looks back at Yann who shoots him a shit eating grin. His eyes go wide. 

“What?”

Yann wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. 

“What?! No!” 

“Yeahhhh, you were ogling him. You were so obvious!” Lucas blushes and tells Yann to shut up. He doesn’t wait for him to be ready before he picks up his end of the bed and starts to move. Yann shouts out, laughter still present. 

“Wait, wait!” 

****

\-----

****

Lucas settles in nicely. He finds himself a routine. Manon gives him a small raise and although its small it makes a big difference. He no longer works Sundays unless its very busy and she calls him. He is thankful for his day of rest. 

This usually means he can spend his Saturday nights getting familiar with the boys. Sunday’s he is usually home alone, all three having work to attend to. Lucas is okay with this. It gives him time to get himself squared away as well. Sometimes he visits his mother. Other times he fills his time, practicing his skills in the kitchen. Since Manon hired him, Lucas has been seriously thinking about pursuing a degree in culinary arts. 

He gets to test his cooking on the boys when they are home. Sometimes, he is struck by inspiration and aromas fill the apartment at odd hours of the night. 

 

The first time it happens Yann asks him, “Do you ever sleep?” 

Lucas shrugs because old habits die hard. 

It’s three weeks into his new living situation. A Sunday. Lucas scrolls uselessly through his phone looking at different recipes to experiment on when he hears a knock on his door. When Lucas looks through the peephole, he is surprised to see that stranger that bumped into him weeks ago. 

He unlatches the lock and creeks open the door. 

The other runs a hand through his wild hair, that same smile in place. Lucas wonders if the other boy owns any shirts with actual sleeves, but he doesn’t quite complain because he likes the view. 

“Uh, hey.”

“Hi.”

“Lucas right?” Lucas narrows his eyes and the other boy chuckles. 

“I heard your friend call you that, I live down the hall.” Eliott points with a long arm, and Lucas peeks his head out. He notices how there is a door opened four apartments down, the light shining into the hallway. He sees a couple of boys stick their heads out to stare at the two of them. A taller darker skinned boy, and a shorter curly haired boy who waves before being pulled in. 

“Right, don’t mind them, they're my roommates.”

Lucas looks back at the other boy and he nods.

“Okay, so…”

“Eliott. Sorry. I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Eliott.”

“Eliott, what’s up?”

For all the awkward neck rubbing and kind smiles, Lucas finds the other boy endearing. 

“We were making cookies and we ran out of sugar. We were wondering if you have any that we can borrow. Of course we’ll get you back if you ever need anything.” 

Lucas smiles because of course he has sugar, three different kinds in his cabinet. 

“Yeah, how much do you need?” 

Eliott twists a little as he balances his weight on his heels. “About 6cups?” 

Lucas’ eyes widen slightly. “Are you baking enough for a bake sale or something?” Because that was a lot of sugar.

Eliott shrugs. “Eh, something like that.” 

Lucas steps aside and gestures with his chin for the other to come in. Lucas can feel Eliott follow behind. He leaves the door open because in case Eliott was a serial killer he’d be sure there were no locks in the way of his escape route. He rummages through the lower shelves of his cabinet. 

“What kind of sugar do you need?”

He hears the other boy clear is throat. 

“Uh. White?” Lucas straightens and turns his blue gaze at the other boy who looks slightly dazed. 

“What are you baking?”

“C-chocolate chip cookies.” Lucas nods and goes back and pulls out a bag of light brown sugar. When he turns around, he notices that Eliott has to snap his eyes up to meet his. He holds the bag out.

“H-here, let me know if this is enough.” Lucas stutters because Eliott, for some reason, makes him feel exposed. When Eliott moves to grab it from him, Lucas knows he isn’t imagining the way the taller boy brushes his fingers against Lucas’. 

“Thanks.”

When Lucas looks up at him, the smirk is in place, his eyes crinkle and a hand rubs at his neck. Lucas’ thinks Eliott might be perpetually trying to calm his own nerves and succeeding at looking cool while doing so. 

Lucas simply nods. He leans away from Eliott, his upper body resting against the kitchen counter. He hopes that he is not blushing. So he side steps the other and leads him to the door. 

 

There he expects him to leave, having got what he came for. Instead Eliott stands there in the doorway his arm braced on the frame. Eliott bends his head down closer so he is eye level to Lucas and if Lucas didn’t know any better, he might’ve thought Eliott was trying to go in for a kiss. 

“When we’re done, I’ll be sure to bring you some. Yeah?” 

Lucas leans on the door, arms crossed behind him. His eyes dart down to the other boys lips. When Eliott’s tongue comes out to wet his lips, Lucas’ eyes follow the movement. He doesn’t know what to say, so Lucas simply nods his head. 

It’s answer enough for Eliott and the taller boy leaves, walking confidently down the hall. Lucas hears the muffled chorus of cheers coming from behind the closed door. Four apartments down. 

When Lucas finds the energy to close his own door, he slides down the length of it until he sits squarely on the floor, his knees bent. He bows his head and breathes. 

****

\-----

****

“Here! I promised you some.”

“What?” 

Lucas looks at the bag of chocolate chip cookies placed in his hands. It’s 9:30 at night on a Monday and coming from work, he was not expecting to run into Eliott. His door is still jarred open and when he looks up, Eliott and his two friends are nearly down the hall, Eliott jogs backwards, eyes locked onto Lucas, grin in place. 

“Don’t eat it all at once!” 

Lucas stepped into his apartment, he places the bag on the island and stares at it. 

“What was that?”

Lucas looks at Yann and shrugs. “I lent the boys down in 4B some sugar and they just dropped this off.” 

When Lucas reaches for one and bites into it, there’s a certain flavor that hits him and he can’t exactly pinpoint it. It’s strange. Yann notices the face he makes and cocks an eyebrow. “What is it?”

Lucas doesn’t know so he shakes his head and continues chewing. Once the cookie is gone he grabs for another, He finishes his second before he hands one to Yann and asks him “Does this taste funny to you? You think they did something to it?” 

Yann sniffs it. “Shit. Lucas I think it’s a fucking weed cookie.”

“What?”

"A weed cookie. Y'know, like an edible."

"I know what a fucking weed cookie is, Yann!"

Lucas contemplates stuffing his fingers down his throat. He just ate two. 

He settles for, “Fuck!”

****

\-----

****

Two days later, Lucas is fixing himself in the bathroom mirror preparing to head off to work. It’s 6:00am. Everyone was still asleep. Lucas is very quiet and considerate in the mornings as he is usually up before the others. He skips breakfast because it is too much of a hassle for him. 

His routine is interrupted when he hears a light knock on the door. Lucas peaks his head out of the bathroom, the apartment, bathed in the grey morning light streaming in through the shades and past the curtains. He thinks he misheard when the knock came a little louder. 

He forgets to look through the peephole and moves to unlatch the door, hoping the knocking doesn’t wake anyone. 

When he sees Eliott standing there, looking for all intents and purposes, sleepy and cuddly with his hair as wild as ever, Lucas growls at him and moves to slam the door. When it doesn’t close Lucas looks down at the foot that stops the door in its path. 

“Wait. Wait!” Eliott shouts and Lucas is quick to open up the door to hush him.

“Shut up! Everyone’s sleeping still!” Lucas feels himself bristle at the way Eliott straightens, his eyes grow just a tad sharper in the dark hallway. 

“Sorry.” The taller boy whispers. He holds out his hands, a bowl of fruity pebbles shoved under Lucas’ nose. 

“Can I borrow some milk?” Lucas bares his teeth in a scowl at the other boy wanting to wipe the smile off his face. 

Give him the milk, then he'll leave. Lucas opens the door wide, there's a harshness in his step as he goes into the fridge. When he turns with the gallon of milk Lucas is greeted by the sight of Eliott making himself comfortable at their kitchen island. He sits arms crossed on the kitchen counter, forehead nestled neatly in the crook. All Lucas can see is the head of hair peeking out at him. 

He was tired and it showed. Lucas felt whatever anger he held slip away. He placed the gallon of milk next to the boys head and was greeted with one blue eye peeking up at him. Lucas waits for him to pour the milk in his bowl and leave. He checks the time. He has another half an hour before he risks the chance of running late. 

“Thanks.” 

Lucas leans against the kitchen counter, in front of the sink. He expects Eliott to leave after getting his milk but the other boy sits there scooping the soggy rainbow mess into his mouth. Eliott smiles and sees him staring. 

“Want some?” Lucas grimaces and looks away. 

“Alright, more for me.”

Lucas looks at the way the other boy eats. How he holds the spoon with his hands. The way he chews, quietly. Oddly, Eliott takes in a small breath before each bite. Lucas thinks its cute.

“Oh, hey. How’d you like the cookies?” All thoughts of cuteness are erased as Lucas glares at the other boy. 

“Considering the fact I had no idea what they were so I ate two at once? I was fucked.” 

Eliott snorts and milk spills from his mouth. “Shit, I should have said something. Sorry.” The smile on his face says otherwise. Lucas doesn’t tell him he’s never smoked before, or gotten high. That Monday night, he couldn’t sleep because his body was floating more than he could ever imagine possible. How at some point in the night he really did wish he had gone through with gagging himself. 

Yann laughed through it all. 

Eliott continues to eat his cereal as they sit in comfortable silence. 

Lucas keeps looking at the time. 

25min. 

20min. 

15min. 

10min.

5min. 

Lucas waits for Eliott to finish the bowl of cereal. He never kicks him out. He does wonder why it takes him half an hour to finish a small bowl of cereal. 

Eliott drank down all of the milk. By the end of it, it must have been a disintegrated sugary mess that tasted like ass.

****

\-----

****

 

“You’re getting better at that.”

Lucas stops his piping for a second and looks at Manon. Inside he is beaming. 

“Thanks…”

 

****

\-----

****

On Friday, Lucas wakes up late, his head pounds and his eyes barely open. He looks at the time on his phone and finds that he has 3 missed calls from Manon. 

He does his best to throw himself out of bed and get dressed. He has the chills so he throws on a long sleeve. He normally dresses in short sleeves because he is constantly on his feet while working. He sweats with how much he does. Today, he thinks he doesn’t need to worry about being to warm with the way his teeth chatter and his bone aches. He locks the door and turns only to jump back in surprise. 

Eliott stands there frown on his face, his arms out to catch at Lucas who looks like he might fall over.

“Hey, you alright there?” Lucas blinks through hazy eyes and nods. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” His voice is scratchy. 

“You don’t look too good…”

“I-I’m late for work. I need to go.” He is weak but he pushes past Eliott and stumbles his way down the stairs. 

He thinks he hears the other boy call out for him but Lucas doesn’t stop. He texts Manon so she stops calling. 

_**I’m sorry. I’m running late. Be there in 20.** _

****

\-----

****

“Go home Lucas, I can’t have you sicking all over the pastries.”

Lucas thinks of how cool her hand feels on his forehead. He nods. 

“You’re burning up, Lucas can someone come get you?” 

He hasn’t relied on the help of others in years. He wasn’t going to start now. 

He stands, a little wobbly. He’ll make himself some tea. Hide away under his blanket until the world stops spinning. 

****

\-----

****

Sunday comes and Lucas feels better than he looks. He asks if he can come in to work. Manon kindly tells him to fuck off and get better. 

He pulls himself out of bed at 8:30am because he hears a knock. He swears if it’s Eliott he might just scream. A little. Not a lot because he might still have a small headache. Lucas’ slipper covered feet scruff against the floor. He has no energy to pick up his feet. 

Lucas doesn’t even care he is wearing no pants, having on only briefs that are hidden by the oversized grey tee that hangs loosely off of one shoulder. When he opens the door, He sees Eliott and his shorter curly haired roommate standing in front of him. Eliott’s response isn’t his usual, _‘hey’_ , but instead is a moment where the boy’s jaw drops slightly and his eyes run the length of Lucas’ body. Lucas suddenly feels self conscious and reconsiders all his life choice.

He looks at the two of them and Eliott’s roommate uses his hands to close Eliott’s mouth, to which Eliott instantaneously slaps the shorter boys hands away. 

“Yo, dude. You’ll catch flies if you stay like that.” His voice is airy, soft, soothing almost. He reaches his hand out to Lucas. “I’m Sofiane. Sorry to bother you but Eliott was wondering if he could borrow…” Sofiane looks at Eliott who stutters and uses his hands to hopefully explain what he is looking for. 

“Uh..it’s t-that green plant. Smells really nice. Thin little prickly leaves but not really prickly. I forget what it’s called.”

Lucas looks at the both of them, unsure of what to say because honestly, he has no idea what Eliott is looking for. So he steps aside and ushers them in. 

“Go ahead and look in the fridge or cabinets. I have no idea what you’re looking for.” He tells them to have at it. To go to town. 

While they rummage, the thought that all of them live only a mere 3 minutes away from an actually grocery store strikes him. He lays quietly on his side on the loveseat in the living room waiting, listening to their soft banter back and forth. Lucas thinks it would be stupid for him to fall asleep with the two strangers--well one isn’t completely a stranger--in his apartment. But he feels comfortable. 

When he feels a nudge on his shoulders, Lucas’ blue eyes snap open and he uses his arms to push himself up into a sitting position. 

“Hey, hey. It’s cool you can go back to sleep. We found what we were looking for.” Lucas runs the heel of his palm against his eyes, and lets out a big yawn before blinking owlish at the two of them. 

He sees the kind smile of Sofiane who squats next to the loveseat, and Eliott is looking anywhere but at him. He nods at the two and gets up to see them out. 

“Thanks man.” Sofiane is the first to leave, taking long strides down the hall to their apartment. 

Eliott lingers behind. He stares intently at Lucas and Lucas is too tired to stand up straight so he leans his weight on the door. Half of his face is squished on the wood. Eliott chuckles and takes a step closer. Lucas is once again reminded of exactly how much taller Eliott is. 

“Are you feeling any better?”  
Lucas shrugs. He smiles at Eliott before slowly closing the door. Eliott let’s him without complaint. 

****

\-----

****

“Hey, is Lucas here?”

“Yeah, come in, he’s in his room. I’ll get him.”

“No that’s okay, Eliott wanted me to give this to him. Make sure he eats it, k?” 

“Nothing like those cookies, right?” 

“No, no. Nothing like that.”

When Lucas wakes from him nap at 7:30pm he sees a bowl of soup on his nightstand. Clumps of rosemary sit at the top of the broth. He smiles at the gesture. 

****

\-----

****

“What do you need now?”

“Do you have any eggs?”

“What do you need eggs for?

“...an omelette?”

“...Eliott, its 10 at night.”

“A boy’s gotta eat.”

“Fine. C’mon”

****

\-----

****

Lucas sits behind his mother, a comb in his hand. He runs the fine tooth comb down her head watching the thin strands part. He does this a couple of times before placing the comb on the bed. His fingers make quick work of the blond strands and he uses a thin hair tie to knot off the braid. 

“He’s tall, mama. Handsome. He has this wild hair that is beautiful.” 

“Is that so?” 

Lucas hums his answer. 

“What do you like about him?” His mother’s voice is soft, humor lifts it high and Lucas feels like both of them are sitting on clouds. This has been one of her best days so far. 

“He has these beautiful laugh lines, mama, like he has always been able to find the light in every situation he has faced. Like he knows how to navigate the rough waters, always with a smile on.” Lucas uses his fingers to trace invisible lines near his mothers eyes. “They’re breathtaking, mama I wish you could see them…” 

“How old is he, baby?” Lucas climbs off the bed and sits, kneeling in front of his mother. She takes a frail hand and runs it slowly through his hair and down the bulge of his cheeks and ends with a gentle hold of his chin. 

“24”

“He’s a bit old for you, isn’t he.”

“I don’t even think he likes me mama. He just comes and borrows things. I think he is just lazy and doesn’t want to go to the store.”

“Oh, Lucas by the way you explain things, I think the boy has it bad for you.” She chuckles and her shoulders move up and down. When she opens her eyes, Lucas notices how they’re glassy. Her brows furrow and her lips dive in a frown. 

“Baby, are you eating?”

Lucas brings his hand up to hold onto hers. He doesn’t answer right away because he didn’t have the heart to tell her they just had lunch. 

“Yeah mama...I eat enough.”

****

\-----

****

“Hey, will you be able to close shop for me?” 

“Yeah, sure.”

“Thanks, just make sure that the top half gets put into the fridge, it needs to set. Before we lay the fondant over.”

Lucas nods his head.

“Oh, and there’s a graduation party in two weeks, do you think you can get your roommates to help me cater the party?”

Lucas shrugs, he is sure the boys wouldn’t mind spending a Saturday doing that. “I’ll ask them.” 

“They can keep tips.” 

He is sure he can hustle them into it. 

****

\-----

****

Lucas was home alone. Its Sunday so he’s excited. 

When Lucas hears the knock on the door, he laughs. He shuffles his way to the door, composes himself before he opens it. He runs his hand down his shirt to smooth invisible wrinkles. He does a half twist, eyes on his jeans to make sure everything is in place. 

He opens the door, a smile on his face. 

“He-”

Eliott rushes him and Lucas feels his breath leave him at the pressure of lips against his. Eliott uses his body to walk Lucas backwards into the apartment. He gasps when he feels a tongue press against his lips. He opens up for Eliott, welcoming him in. The kiss is hot, demanding, he feels Eliott dominate him. When Eliott pulls away Lucas tilts his head and he feels those lips on his neck. He hisses when Eliott bites down on his collarbone, leaving what he can imagine will turn red in the next few minutes. 

There are hands. Hands everywhere, running down his sides and up under his shirt. He pants at the fire burning and pooling inside him. He feels Eliott’s heat pressed against him something he's never felt before and Lucas panics. 

He pushes the other boy away harshly. Eliott stumbles for a moment. Lucas looks down and sees how tight his pants have gotten. He can’t control the flush that takes over and his eyes look away.

Lucas is panting harshly and his tongue runs over his lips that feel raw, painful. Wet.

He wants to say something but doesn’t know what while Eliott runs his hand through his hair, roughly. 

“Shit...I...I’m. Shit. Sorry.” Eliott leaves through the opened door. 

Lucas thinks he really fucked up. 

****

\----- 

****

Two weeks and Lucas misses his Sunday visits. He misses the nighttime knocks on the door. He hasn’t seen Eliott. Lucas had forgotten how much loneliness hurt since he moved into this apartment. He doesn’t like remembering. 

****

\-----

****

Lucas sits staring blankly at the screen, not registering anything as Yann sits on the couch, clicker in hand. Lucas ignores how he surfs the channel and occasionally looks over at Lucas. 

“So...have you talked to him?”

Lucas shakes his head, eyes unblinking. 

“Why not?” 

Lucas shrugs. Because he doesn’t know what to say. Because he was the one that pushed Eliott away. It would be stupid for him to seek out the other boy. 

Yann sighs and Lucas looks over at him. One eyebrow goes up. 

“Listen, no one has ever gained anything without fighting for it. You need to decide if you want to fight for it or give up on it. Whatever your decision, make it quick because your stinking up this apartment with self-loathing.”

Yann turns the TV off and head off into his room. 

Lucas stares after him, feeling frustrated. It takes him another 5minutes before he realizes, he’s been fighting for himself this whole time. Now was not a time to stop. So Lucas stands and leaves the apartment. He stands in front of apartment 4B. 

He knocks to the rhythm of his heart beating. When Eliott’s taller, dark-skinned roommate answer, Lucas’ bravado visibly deflates. 

“Hey man. Come in, come in.” The other man wraps long fingers around his dainty wrist and pulls him in before slamming the door close. He feels a calm settle when he sees Sofiane in the kitchen. 

“Hey Lucas, what’s up?”

Lucas feels his words caught in his throat as he feels the presence of the other man behind him still, his blue eyes searching for the imposing figure. 

Sofiane waves him off. “Don’t mind Idriss. He’s harmless. Are you looking for Eliott?” 

Lucas nods his head once. “Good luck, he hasn’t left the room in days.” 

“I heard a babe rejected him.” Idriss chimes in from behind him and his dark chuckle makes Lucas shiver. 

“I-I’m just gonna go…” He points to Eliott’s closed door and Sofiane nods his head. 

“Like I said. Good Luck.”

When Lucas opens the door and closes it behind him. He is struck by how...messy the room appears. 

Posters and drawing litter the walls. A desk sits in one corner, covered with notebooks, folders, discarded wrappers and a dirty bowl. He sees clothing on the floor, a trash can filled with scraps of papers. Lived in. The room looks lived in. A queen sized bed sits atop a boxspring but with no frame. Under a pile of blankets Lucas assumes is Eliott, seeing how there is a tuft of wild hair peeking out. 

“I told you guys to leave me alone. Get _out_.”

Lucas freezes at the door but makes no move to leave. When he does take one step forward he winces as he steps on a pencil. 

“Seriously Idriss, Sofiane. Get the fuck out!”

Lucas takes another step and the lump on the bed sits up but Lucas finds his vision blocked as a pillow hits him in the face. He catches the offending pillow in his hands. When he moves it he is greeted with Eliott’s surprised face. 

He takes in the dark circles under his eyes his hair a mess atop his head. He looks unkempt. 

“Shit, Lucas. Fuck, I didn’t…”

Lucas laughs. Because Eliott is stumbling over himself when Lucas feels like it should be the other way around. Eliott scrambles to sit up, no shirt on, sweats hanging dangerously low on his hips. 

Lucas swallows 

“No, it’s cool." 

Eliott throws his legs over the side of the bed sitting up and stretching his body. 

"...what's up."

Lucas struggles to find words. So he says what comes to mind. "We ran out of coffee… I- I was wondering if I could borrow some coffee."

Eliott narrows his eyes, a smirk plays on his lips. For a second Lucas thinks he messed up again. 

When Eliott beckons Lucas over with his finger, Lucas walks over slowly. He finds himself standing between Eliott’s legs. Eliott grabs a hold of Lucas’ hands, his fingers running gently over the soft skin. 

“You don’t own a coffee maker, Lucas.” It’s a statement that makes Lucas blush. Lucas is in the perfect position to stare down at Eliott but he wants to look everywhere but at the other boy. When Eliott brings a hand up to cup at Lucas’ face, Lucas is forced to look him in the eyes. 

“I-I’m...I’ve missed you.” 

“Yeah?”

Lucas nods. Eliott lies back on his bed and his hands drag Lucas with him. Their legs tangle softly and Lucas doesn’t bother to fight it. He falls willingly. 

“I’ve never done this before. So I got nervous last time. I was going to explain that but you stopped coming around.”

Eliott hums and Luces feels the vibration of it beneath his fingers that rest on the taller boys chest. 

“Well that was stupid of me, huh?” Lucas nods. 

When Eliott pulls Lucas up so they are face to face, he finally leans in for a kiss. He is gentle, his lips move tenderly and Lucas is lost. He wants to spend his days doing this with Eliott. He brings his own hands up and tangles his fingers in Eliott’s hair letting his entire weight rest on the other boy’s body. 

“We’ll have to fix that won’t we?” 

Lucas nods. 

****

\------

****

 

“Mama...this is Eliott, my boyfriend.” 

“Hi Mama Lallemant. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Lucas looks between his mother and Eliott who stands there, one hand rubbing at his neck the other, holding tightly onto Lucas’. Lucas squeezes his hand to say thank you, to say everything that he is incapable of saying with words. 

His mother looks between the two of them, a smile on her face. 

“You were right, baby. What breathtaking laugh lines.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was one of those planned one shots. I'm actually thinking of making it into a collection. Maybe posting short one shots in the same universe here and there when not working on my WIP.
> 
> I also decided to write a little differently than I normally do. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. I really do appreciate because it makes me so so so happy.
> 
> Ps. I also know nothing about being emancipated as a minor :)


End file.
